The Comfort of a Father
by redhead15
Summary: Warning: spoilers. A one-shot that takes place after Leia feels through the Force that Han is dead. While waiting for the fighters to return, she receives an unexpected visit from a force ghost. Feel free to comment and review. May do a third chapter of when Leia dies.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to its respective owner. Feel free to review and comment.

The Comfort of a Father

I felt it, a trimmer in the force. Han, he is dead. After everything that has happened, all the near death experiences we have gone through together, he can't be dead. I steadied myself on the table that was in front of me.

I wanted to cry after this trimmer. Does Luke feel it also? I wonder what Luke is feeling about his death. Han was his best friend.

I left the room to go to my quarters. I sat down on the neatly made bed. I felt that my heart would soon burst into thousands of pieces. The familiar sight of Threepeeo reminded me of some of the adventures Han and I shared together. I am not ready to remember those memories.

"Mistress Leia, if I could be of any assistance," he said before I cut him off.

"No Threepeeo, I want to be alone right now," I answered him.

"I will just go then," he said.

I placed my hand on my head. I couldn't keep back the tears that were now streaming down my face. I remember all this emotional heartache when the Empire destroyed Alderaan over thirty years ago. I held the emotional pain I felt in and let it go over time.

Father did know, is what I told myself that led me to forgive him. If Father knew who I was to him, he would see that no harm came to me.

"Leia," I heard through the force. I looked around. There was nothing there.

A faint light shined in my direction as the force ghost of my father entered my quarters. He was younger than I expected. He reminded me of Luke.

"Father," I said as calmly as I could. Little bits of emotion snuck their way into my voice.

"Leia, grieve," he said to me, "don't keep this emotion in."

"Han, he is dead," I said.

"I know," he said. "Ben killed him."

"I thought there was still good in him, like how Luke felt about you."

"This is something that I have never told anyone," he continued. "Till I discovered that Luke was my son, I lived for about twenty years with the guilt that I killed your mother."

"Father," I said, "how did you deal with the guilt and the sorrow?"

"Leia, Palpatine used the guilt to bind me to the Dark Side. I felt seeds of Anakin again when I found out that Luke was my son. Leia, allow yourself time to grieve. The Dark Side will deceive you into thinking it will bring back those who you love. None of this would have happened if I had tried to help Kylo. I could have recognized the Dark Side in him and tried to keep him from going down that path."

"Father, it is not your fault. I lost him when I sent him to Luke to train as a Jedi because there was a lot of you in him."

"Leia, you and I both have a fault in this. If I had stepped in and tried to do something, Han would still be alive."

He faded from my quarters. I changed into a navy blue dress. Father is right, I have to mourn, but I don't want to forget Han. One of the officers walked into my room.

"General Organa," he said.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"General, the squadron and the Millieaum Falcon have returned," he said.

I walked outside to see the Falcon land. All the memories with Han on the ship returned to me. I bowed my head as Chewie walked down the ramp. Medics carried the severed body of Finn to the infirmary.

I sensed a strong presence in the force. I saw that it was a young woman. I walked up to her. On a belt, I saw that she had Luke's old lightsaber.

"Father," I thought to myself. I saw that she grieved Han's death as well. I embraced her. I let go as she walked to see Finn in the infirmary.

I turned to see Father on a nearby hill. He smiled at me. I returned his smile. Another force figure appeared next to him. It was a woman. Her hair came down in chocolate ringlets. I remembered myself when I was that young. I realized that she was Padme Amidala. My adoptive father used to teach me about her when I was little. The two of them were holding hands. Padme Amidala was my mother.

I turned my attention back to the business of the Resistance Base. I looked over my shoulder again to see that they were gone. I wonder if they were going to visit Luke now.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on a cliff overlooking the sea on Ahch-To. I felt something move through the force. It affected Leia a great deal. Leia, it had been a long time since I last saw her. I thought about her, Han, and Chewie. It has been a long time since I last saw them.

I started to investigate the tremor in the force. Ben caused it. I kept going deeper into it. He killed someone. Ben, he killed Han. I nearly fell to my knees at this discovery. I could not take it.

I once believed that I could turn Ben back to the light side, but now, I am unsure. I could sense that Ben is hesitant of what to do. I could sense that he hesitated before he killed Han. There is no coming back for Ben to the light.

"The Jedi once thought the same thing about me," said Father as he appeared. I never cease to marvel on how he and I looked so similar to each other. "You forget that I led the Jedi Purges against the Jedi. I killed all those who were Jedi from the old Jedi Masters to the Knights, down to the Padawans and the Younglings."

"Father, you never killed your own family," I argued.

"Luke, I practically almost killed your mother," Father then yelled at me.

"You are mistaken, Father," I said. "Mother died in childbirth."

"She lost the will to live," said Obi-Wan as he appeared. "Luke, I was there when you and Leia were born."

"Luke, I lived with the guilt that I killed her all those years ago. It wasn't till I learned that you were alive and my son is when I discovered that I did not kill your mother."

"Father, Ben is lost. There is nothing that I can do to save him."

"Luke, the one to save him, you may not be. Feel the force! The dark side I sense in you!" said Yoda as he joined the others there. "Right, your father and Obi-wan are. Still, hope for young Ben Solo, there is. Feel the force!"

"Master Yoda, I have searched through the force to try and bring Ben back to the light side. The dark side surrounds Ben."

"Do or do not, there is no try," said Master Yoda. "Yes, him, the dark side surrounds. Hmm, the same for your father, it has been thought of."

"Luke, Master Yoda is right," said Obi-Wan. "Feel the force."

I closed my eyes as my mind shifted through the swirling storm known as the force. Someone found something that I had lost over thirty years ago. Something that belonged to my father before it was mine.

"Father's Lightsaber," I said, "someone has found it. How can it be? I thought she died when Ben destroyed the Jedi."

"Luke, a wise Jedi Master once said that it is the will of the force and nothing happens by accident," said Obi-Wan. "The force willed that she survived the attack."

"Luke, I would give anything to see you and your sister as children, even if it is for a small time," said Father. "You had a few years with her before the attack."

"Train her, you must," said Yoda.

"I will train her to the best of my abilities," I assured him.

"Luke, it is not your fault Ben went to the dark side," said Obi-Wan. "He was seduced to its current as many of the Jedi are."

"You don't know the full temptation of the dark side," said Father. "What you experienced was minimal compared to the temptation afford by a Sith Lord."

"Father, I can't do this alone," I said. "I can't train her to guard against the dark side if I don't know how the dark side can pull at someone."

"Luke, after I first found out your mother was pregnant with you and Leia, I had dreams of her dying in childbirth. Palpatine used it to bring me to the dark side. He promised me that the dark side would save your mother from dying. The dark side can pull at a person by using their weaknesses, desires, or strengths against them."

I felt for my daughter. I could feel her mournfulness over Han. I then felt something even deeper. Something that I remember feeling. I remembered always wanting to know who my parents were. I felt that she wanted to be with her family again. She doesn't remember that I am her father.

"Alone, you will not be," said Yoda.

"Thank you Yoda," I said.

I could hear the familiar engines of the Falcon landing on a platform at the bottom of the mountain. Rey is here. I sensed that Chewie is with her. I felt the presence of Artoo. The Resistance has the map. I could sense Rey's uneasiness about this. The three force ghosts of those who helped me to become a Jedi faded. I sensed that someone was behind me. I turned around to see a young woman behind me. She reminded me of myself when I was her age. My daughter was standing behind me. Out of a satchel, she took out my father's old lightsaber. She held it out for me to take it.


End file.
